The Begining Or The End?
by DreamOfRoses
Summary: In the Past Amy had it Ruff an as the end of the School Dance get nearer will Amy go by herself or will Ty get the nerve to ask her?
1. Chapter 1

The begining Or the End? 

It was early morning, Amy was laying in bed wide awake. It was only 4 in the morning and she had two more hours till time to actualy get up and do the morning chorses. whe she glanced at the clock it read 4:30 ... With a soft mone she rolled out of bed quietly so as not to wake her sister an grandpa who were still sleeping...

Walking quietly to her closet she rummaged through her clothes noisely till finely findding a pair of old blue jeans that had holes all over and alight blue t-shirt. quickly slipping into them she walked over to her dresser and pearing into the mirror at her self ... with her shoulder lenght light brunet hair an gray eyes, she slowly reached a hand up to a scare she had just above her right eye...

flash back (A Amy )(AD Amy's Dad)

A: hey dad were you going?

AD: never you mind...

A: butI wanted to show you some thing...

AD:I dont care ...I have to go...

A: but..

AD: no buts about it Amy! now go to the house...

A: dad I...

AD: GO!

A: butI wanted...

Slam! he hits her hard and the ring he is wearing cuts deep into her delacut skin.

AD: Now go to the house beforI get realy mad!

She nods her head as tears slowly fall down her face..a card slowly hits the ground were she once stood .

AD:I will ...

He trailes off as he sees the card laying on the ground and Amy no were in sight...slowly he picks it up and on the front it says to a wonderfull dad.. he quickly crushes it an tosses it on the ground befor getting in his suv and drives away never to be herd from agin...

end of flash back

shakeing her head to clear it Amy dose a quick brushing of her hair an put it up in a lose pony tail befor quietly sneeking down stairs to the kichen ...

once she was in the kichen she rummaged around to fined some food yet all she found was nothing except leftovers from the night befor.. with a soft sigh she grabed a glass an poured herself some milk an had a slice of bread ,she quietly slipped on her barn shoes an headed for the barn to star the morning feeds.

Once Amy was out side she quickly wished she had a jacket on in the early morning air "brrr fall is getting closer by the day!" she said through chattering teeth as she shut the barn door quietly behind her.. walking over to her horse SunDance she leand on the stall door an peared in at her horse with a huge grin as she saw him snoozeing on the floor with straw covering most of his head.

"well someone had fun last night I see!" she said unable to help her giggleing that came when he snorted and the straw coverd up the rest of his face.

Amy took her time doing the morning chorse an by the time she had done the last stall her bedroom alarm whent off "i gess that means time to wake up.." she mumbeld to herself befor quickly putting away the equipment she had just used...

Walking quietly back to the house Amy herd a distant nicker an turning around saw SunDance wachig her from his spot at the paddock gate. Shakeing her head slightly she walked over and patted his neck affectionetly "i know you want to come but i dout my teachers would appreciate a horse comeing into class!" she gave a soft laugh at the though an shakeing her head hurried off to get ready for school.

With a quick shower and grabbing her school bag Amy was out the door chaceing after the bus once agin late as always. Once the bus finely stopped Amy climbed the steps and sat down hevily by Soraya her best friend. "few though I would not catch the bus.." Amy said as she tryed to catch her breath.

"you almost didn't! what is it this time? horse eat your home work?" Soraya teased happily. as she wached Amy all but pass out from her mad dash. the next person to get on the bus was Matt Amys other long time friend like Soraya Amy had met them both in the second grade an hit it off right away...

"Whats wrong with her?" Matt asked as he sat down in the seat infront of them and glanced at Amy curiosly. "never you mind..." Amy weased softly as she finely managed to get her breathing under controle.

Matt was about to say some thing when the bus finely stopped infront of the school " see ya at lunch!" he called an disappeard into the croud.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys thanks for the advice , sorry about the spelling ,I will do my best to keep the mistakes to none but no promises , this is my first time doing this so any advice will be welcom! agin thanks and i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Later that day Amy, met Soraya and Matt for lunch at there regular table. "So! Has any one asked you to the dance yet!" Came Soraya's voice from behind Amy as she was setting down. "Oh you would have to ask that here wouldn't you!" Came Amy's hushed voice as others in the cafeteria turned there heads to see what the commotion was about. "Well! I did! Guess who is taking me!" Soraya said in excitement. "Me," came a very familiar voice. When Amy looked around to see who had asked her friend to the dance she saw Matt standing there with his arm around Soraya and a huge smile on his face ...

After a moment Amy shook her head quickly clearing it "Well at least you don't have to worry any more ." Amy said teasingly to Soraya. Just the other day Soraya had called Amy almost in tears about how no one would ask her to the dance. But as her two friends joined her for lunch she was glad Soraya had Matt to go with.

"Now all we have to do is get you someone!" Soraya's voice broke through Amy's thoughts of the other day . "wait! No! I...I... I have things that need to get dune at home!" Amy stuttered weakly as a blush slowly formed on her face. Right as Matt was about to protest the bell rang an Amy jumped to her feet said her good bye and hurried off to her next class.

Later that day as Amy hoped off the bus and headed up the long drive to the house her mind went over the day her mother had died.

_Flash Back_

_Marion and Amy were trying to get horses out of the back barn, as it burned freely the flames were hot and the hair on most of the horses was scorched off. Amy had just gotten out with a very skittish yearling as her mother tried to calmly get a frantic mare._

_Once out side in the fresh air Amy quickly put the yearling in a small paddock an as she turned around to help her mother who she saw plainly in the brightly burning barn struggling to keep the mare under control. All to suddenly Amy her a snapping and cracking noise, than every thing went in slow motion . First She saw the mare rear up striking out with her hooves than the boards right above them collapsed falling right on top of them Amy's hart stopped "no... NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and started to run for the barn she had just seen her mother unaware of a pair of strong arms wrapping around her holding her back ... "There's nothing you can do!" came her fathers distort voice as the barn burned out of control ..._

_15 mints later the fire fighters came an after about an hour finely got the fire put out and found Marion's body. They quickly took off and three days later Amy's family buried Marion under a tree in the cemetery._

_end of flash back_

Amy looked over at the new barn that was built in replace of the old one. "Oh mom..." she whispered to herself and before she let a single tear roll down her face she took off for the house.

A few moments later Amy came rushing out of the house a bagel in her mouth and a jacket that was all tangled up and had not way of wanting to untangle "Grrrr come on!" she hissed as her left arm went in the right sleave four the fith time in a row. Hearing a nicker in the distance Amy looked up and saw SunDance bobbing his head up and down in greeting.

Once she got the jacket on Amy walked over to him and pat his neck gently. "Hey Sunny!" she said softly to him as she looked quietly out over the fields deep in though. But it was short lived as Lou's voice drifted to her "Hey! Earth to Amy! I said we have someone here to try for the job..." she said and nudged Amy's shoulder "Oh when they going to get here?" Amy asked and turning around her hart stopped as her gray eyes met those of green.

(Cliff hanger stopping here, have night shift (rolls eye) more coming soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

ok not my best work but what can I say besides i have wrighters block an nightshift ta boot lol enjoy

* * *

Amy was speechless. "I.." She tried to find the words to say yet none came to her as she stood there staring him deep in the eye. Quickly shaking her head she looked at Lou questioningly.

"Ty is here for the job we posted in the paper" she explained simply "his family and him just moved here." Lou said with a smile. Amy dared a second glance at him "OK so what do you know about horses in general?" she asked him calmly.

Ty stood there with a light smile "well I worked as a hired hand working with thourobreads. Getting them ready for races and such. I also learned some herbal remedies like the beach flower kind ." He replayed simply and nodded over at SunDance,who by this time had all but jumped the fence wanting to be center of attention.

Amy smiled slightly all to aware of her sisters warning look. "well now pleas demean straight how you would " she though a moment deep in though "How you would catch and handle Sunny" Amy finely said and motioned to SunDance who was watching them.

Ty nodded his head and walked over to the gate. Just as he reached for the latch the house phone rang, Lou excused herself to go answer it. Amy watched her go then slowly turned back to Ty her hart pounding in her chest. "OK... so you going to show me?" she asked him as she adverted her eye: Why am I acting like this: she wondered furiously

Ty slipped inside the pen and grabbing the halter off the post slowly walked over to Sunny. When Sunny pined his ear at him Ty stopped and held out his hand letting Sunny decide if he was safe or not. After a moment Sunny walked over to Ty and sniffed at his hand and then nudged around for any treats.

Amy leaned on the fence slightly as Ty slowly buckled the halter on Sunny and lead him around. After a couple circles he stopped him and began picking up his feet and checking his teeth. By the time he was done Lou had rejoined them.

"So? How was that?" Ty asked smoothly and Amy slowly nodded her head. Lou grind and looked over at Ty "Your hired. Oh when can you start?" She asked him calmly. " I can start towmarow." He said to Lou with a huge grin on his face. Amy stood there listening to them talk about the job and how much it pays exc.. Finely she slipped away from them quietly and headed for the new back barn.

Once she arrived at the barn she slipped in and looked around at the new wood. It had been three years senesce it had burned down. Amy shivered at the though and quietly walked down the rows till she came to the one stall her mother was in last... As her mind swirled in memoire of the tragic night a distant nicker came to her ear.

Walking on down she came to the last horse in the barn and looked at him he was now four years old and a permanent resident livening there. "You remember don't ya boy" she whispered to the dark chestnut gelding standing there. His name plate read Cloud but his relay name was Flame.

Amy had not herd the foot steps of Ty approaching her as she stood there doing T-tuch on Flame. "He looks relaxed" came Ty's soft voice as he approched her.


End file.
